The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEVP07355’. ‘KLEVP07355’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in fall 2003 in Cobbitty, Australia between the proprietary female Verbena parent, ‘00.699.10’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Verbena parent, ‘00.645.60’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Cobbitty, Australia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a four and one-half-year period (approximately 6 to 8 generations). ‘KLEVP07355’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.